


we're born to die young

by petitjisung



Series: angsty [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: in which minho wants the best for jisung,even when he's dying.





	we're born to die young

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspiration for this when i was looking at madoka magica photos,, so enjoy sisters. lmk if you cry over this poorly written crap 😔🤙

minho's soul was slipping, falling dark. he could feel his energy fading along with the magic in his veins. the thought of dying was scary, and it sent tremors of dulled fear through his bones. he didn't want to go. he still had so much to live for, so much to do, so much to _say._

  
a look to his right brought him a perfect view of walpurgisnacht, the witch he'd failed to defeat. a look to his left brough him the view of jisung running to him. _jisung_. he would die too. god, no, he couldn't become like them, unable to prevent his inevitable doom. the moment minho died would be the moment jisung made a deal with kyuubey. the moment jisung threw his life away. the moment jisung sealed his fate. _the moment jisung died._

  
minho didn't want that.

  
jisung dropped to his knees, rainwater drenching his pants and his hands. he blocked the rain from entering minho's eyes as he leaned over the elder, cupping his cheeks with teary eyes. "minho hyung, no," the younger sobbed, brushing the hair out of the magical boy's eyes. minho gritted his teeth and fought every ounce of exhaustion plaguing his mind. he was the last magical boy left in seoul, and it had to stay that way. jisung couldn't be like him.

  
"han jisung, do _not_ make a deal with kyuubey," he hissed, wincing at the rip of the words against his sore throat. his entire body was hurting, a fire slowly spreading through his veins. it was growing worse, centered at the soul gem resting in his open palm. he didn't have much time left. jisung needed to leave.

  
"hyung, please don't leave me." the words brought a sting to minho's numbing heart and tears to his blurring eyes. jisung's tears were falling against his face, trailing across his skin in long streaks. "you need to go, jisung." it was painful, telling his beloved to leave him, to let him die. he wanted nothing more than to stay and comfort his jisung, to defeat walpurgisnacht, to keep his city safe for good. but he knew he couldn't have that. the pain was becoming more and more excruciating, nearly blinding. he could feel the faint, familiar pressure of jisung's lips against his, and jisung's fingers in his hair, and jisung's skin against his, and he wanted oh so badly to stay and to kiss him forever.

  
he could feel it now, his soul fading completely. the pain was horrid, forcing his back to arch and a scream to leave his lips. he writhed, doing anything to make it go away. he wanted nothing more than to die, to finally be freed of his pain. a blinding blue light ripped through his vision, and he was gifted with the view of jisung, clad in dazzling royal blue, before he went. and then it was all dark, and minho couldn't feel anymore.

  
_i couldn't protect him._


End file.
